1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing cap made of plastics material for valves in so-called Keg-barrels, comprising a cover plate and a cylindrical guideway which encircles the disc carrying the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called Keg-barrels are metal barrels of differing size which are for holding beer. These kegs are provided at the base thereof with a valve which can be connected to a tapping device. When the tapping device is put on, the valve is sealed and, moreover, a pressure is exerted on a sealing member of the valve so that the contents can be removed from the inside, or forced out by an internal carbon dioxide pressure, through a tube which extends to the opposite wall of the barrel, hereinafter referred to as a keg.
The valve projects by a small distance from the base in which it is mounted. The valve is protected by a circular flange provided on the keg.
An additional protection for the valve is needed when transporting these kegs. For this, cover caps made of plastics material are known which are matched to the flange of the valve so that they can be pressed on and held in place by a retaining bead. The contents of the keg can also be indicated with the aid of the locking cap. After the keg has been emptied the cover cap should be pressed on again in order to protect the seal until the keg is cleaned and refilled.
With kegs which have a closure of the kind described above, it is possible that on rare occasions the keg is not filled completely; for example after filling the valve may not be immediately sealed tightly or the filling was incomplete for other reasons, or leakages occur during transport. Furthermore, it is possible for the known closure to be opened--and this cannot be checked--and some of the contents removed. In the case of complaints therefore it is impossible to check and distinguish between kegs which have not been fully filled and/or had leakages during transport on the one hand and interference with the seal on the other.